xe2x80x98Pacweixe2x80x99.
Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of zonal geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacweixe2x80x99. The new variety is the result of in vitro mutation breeding in Dresden, Germany of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98PAC Blancaxe2x80x99. The new variety exhibits dark foliage like its parent, but differs in its flower color shade, flower size and umbel size. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2000. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.